


Useful

by stelliums



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: SquipJere Week prompt 4 - Human Error (inspired by a prompt by @unpromptly on tumblr)





	Useful

He had only tripped. On a loose part of pavement, or someone’s foot, he wasn’t sure. The only thing that he could recall clearly was the searing, throbbing pain in his leg. Jeremy had screamed, but he hadn’t seen anyone else run to find him.  
Somebody had called an ambulance, or his dad, and he had woken up on the sofa with a soft blanket draped around him. One leg was slightly raised by resting it on the table. He couldn’t move it; he didn’t want to risk it. It was heavy with a cast and the same bandages that covered the side of his head. He must have hit it hard when he had made contact with the ground.

“Is anyone home–?” He called, only to be met with silence. Where was his dad? He must have put him down on the sofa. No one else could have. His SQUIP couldn’t move objects, or anything physical other than what it was connected to. 

“You’ve been out for hours. Made me worry.” They flickered into form beside him, glitching slightly. Mild head trauma did nothing positive for them, to say the least. They sounded disoriented, like Jeremy felt at that moment. What a pair they made.

“It’s a broken leg. I called the ambulance for you.” 

It took a few seconds for him to take in what they had told him. “You can do that? You did that?” 

They scoffed. “How is that so hard to believe? I wouldn’t just leave you like that. I even made you black out so you wouldn’t have to handle the pain until the required suppressants had been taken.”

Jeremy blinked. “You mean painkillers?” He questioned, almost forgetting that he had been knocked out for his own good. He hoped that wasn’t the SQUIP’s only reaction to pain. Blacking out after getting a paper cut in class wouldn’t help his grades one bit. “But nobody’s here to give them to me.”

“...I increased the amount of pain-killing hormones and such.” They admitted with a shrug, leaning themself back against the arm of the sofa. It was the best that they could do, given their limitations. They could make Jeremy get them himself but that would be the opposite of helping his condition. “Now, all you need to do is rest.”

Jeremy shifted in his seat. It was difficult to get comfortable while keeping his leg elevated. His head was still spinning.

Their hands rested on his face to draw his attention to him. “Look at me. Just keep your focus here. Do I look like I’m spinning?” They said softly. 

He nodded. Keeping focus on one thing made him a little less dizzy, though. The SQUIP sighed to himself. Jeremy would take weeks, months, to be back to normal.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do more to help.” They murmured. Jeremy needed rest; he wouldn’t improve if they kept him awake. They could have easily prevented him from getting hurt in the first place. But they hadn’t. 

He placed his hand over theirs, making them freeze. “You don’t always have to be useful, you know. You can just be.” He said in a tone barely above a whisper. Creatures like them were made to be useful. That was all that he had been doing before Jeremy had woken up – being useful. 

They knew what he was thinking, however delirious he might be. They leaned forward and kissed his lips, tentatively at first. He kissed them back, closing his eyes. It was them who drew away first. Disappointed, Jeremy’s lips followed theirs. They placed a finger to their lips, a coy smile on their face. However much he wanted to continue, they weren’t sure how effective that kind of healing would be. Best leave it to the professionals.


End file.
